Drunken Talk are Sober Thoughts
by LiveLaughLove1115
Summary: Spencer and Toby are roommates. But they both have a crush on each other. When Toby gets drunk he tells Spencer he likes her as more than a friend. Would their friendship remain or will it fall to pieces? ONE-SHOT


Toby's boss decided to send home Toby for today, he didn't mind at all. He clocked out and headed back to the apartment he shared with his best friend _Spencer Hastings. _On his way home he couldn't help but think about her long brown hair. Chocolate colored eyes. And her bright white smile. And the way she smelt like vanilla.

He reached the complex and headed up to the apartment. He walked in and noticed a sleeping Spencer on the couch. He picked her up, and he heard her wake up. "Tobes? What time is it?" she asked sleepily.

"It's only 4 darling, go back to sleep," he said.

She cuddled into his chest, "Why are you home?" she asked.

He carried her to her room, "I finished early today."

"I have to get up," she said.

"No you don't," he said, placing her on the bed.

"Yeah. I have to go to a dinner party at 7:30," she said sitting up.

"Do you want me to come?" Toby asked.

"No it's okay," she said rubbing her eyes.

"Are you sure?" he asked, "I could cancel my plans with the boys,"

"No! Go with the boys." She said.

"Are you sure? I wouldn't mind," he said.

"Go! Since your break up with Samantha you've been hanging out with me too much," she said.

"So you don't like me hanging out with you?" he asked.

"I do. But I don't know any guy who would stay behind with his best friend order take out and watch The Notebook than go out clubbing with his friends," she said being honest.

"Fine. I'll go." he said.

"Yay!" she said, getting up from her bed.

"You could rest for a few more minutes you know," he said.

"It's okay. Now that you're here, you can help me find a dress," she said opening her closet.

"Uggh," he said falling back.

She picked out two dresses, a bright pink floor length dress, and the other was a strapless, skin tight dress, which was midnight blue, but above the waist was chevron print with white and at the waist is a brown belt and the rest was skin tight which went up to mid thigh.

"I like the blue," he said.

"Midnight blue," she corrected.

"What's the difference?" he asked.

"I will fucking buy you a color wheel and show you," she said.

"Fine!" he said.

"I'm taking over the bathroom," she said grabbing the towel off the rack and heading to the bathroom.

"Kay!" he said.

* * *

Spencer was washing the conditioner out of her hair until she heard a knock on the door, "Yeah?" she shouted.

"I need to piss. Can I come in?" he asked.

"Yeah sure!" she said.

He walked in and pissed and washed his hands, he noticed the water turn off and her hand looking for the towel. He handed her the towel, "Thanks!" she said.

She wrapped herself in the towel and got out the shower, "You could shower now."

"Alright," he said, watching her walk out of the bathroom.

* * *

Spencer slipped on a pair of jeans and green tank top, she tied her hair into the towel, and worked on her makeup she did a darker cat eye with a red lip stick. She un tied her hair and blow dried it. She heated up her flat iron as she parted her hair.

Once finishing her hair she took the left side of her hair and took the front piece and clipped it back with a bobby pin.

She slipped into the dress, and grabbed her brown shin high, high heel combat boots and brown leather jacket from her closet. She put on a pair of pearl earrings and a diamond necklace with a matching ring. She grabbed her small midnight blue wristlet and slipped in her 2 credit cards, red lipstick and her slate iPhone 5s along with her keys.

She walked out of the bed room and noticed Toby sitting on the couch watching TV. Toby looked over and his eyes almost fell out of their sockets, "Give me a minute to continue staring," he said, admiring her choice of outfit.

"Kay you can finish staring," she said.

"I can't help it. My roommate looks amazing right now," he said.

Spencer smiled and kissed his cheek. "I'm going to go now, I'll see you later,"

"Bye," he said watching her walk out the door.

* * *

Spencer sat at the table, bored out of her mind. Spencer slipped her phone under neath the table, and checked the time, 10:23. Spencer skill-ly slipped her phone under neath the table and texted the person at the top of the list.

_Hey Ar, please call me like right now -Spence_

She instantly got a reply.

_Is everything ok? -Ar_

_Just please call me like right now -Spence_

She sat there with her wristlet in her hand waiting for Aria to call her, she heard her phone go off, "I'm sorry I have to take this," she said getting up from the table and heading to the bathroom.

She accepted the call.

"Hey is everything okay?" Aria asked.

"Yeah," she said pushing the bathroom door open.

"Then why did you need me to call?" Aria asked.

"I'm at a dinner party and I really want to leave, so if they see me take a call they'll assume something happened so I'll leave." Spencer said.

"Oh okay. So was the food good?" she asked.

"No terrible. Did you eat yet? And are you busy right now?" Spencer asked.

"I did not eat and I'm here reading Twilight," she said.

"Wow. Lonely much." she said.

"I know." Aria said sighing.

"Get dressed and meet me outside your apartment complex." Spencer said fixing her jacket.

"Why?" Aria asked picking out a pair of jeans and white tank top that says Meow in black.

"We are grabbing McDonalds and some Menchies and we will hang out at my place," Spencer said.

"Isn't Toby home?" Aria asked.

"Nah he's out with the boys," Spencer said.

"Oh okay." Aria said.

"I'll see you in twenty," Spencer said hanging up.

Spencer walked out of the bathroom and headed back to the table, "Is everything okay?" Andrew asked.

"A family emergency came up so I have to leave," Spencer said lying.

"Oh okay, I will walk you out to your car," Andrew said getting up and walking Spencer out.

Spencer reached her car and was about to get in before Andrew grabbed her arm, "I just wanted to tell you I've had a crush on you for the longest time, and would you go on a date with me?" he asked.

"Andrew let go of me," Spencer said wincing at the pain.

"Not until you say yes," Andrew said tightening the grip on her arm.

"No," she said.

"You like Wren don't you, that bastard always gets the girls I like," Andrew said.

"No it's not him it's-" Spencer started before a feminine voice cut him off.

"Andrew hands off my sister now!" she heard someone growl.

Andrew instantly let go and went back to the restaurant. Spencer turned to see who saved her, Melissa. Spencer hugged her, "Thank god you were here!" Spencer said.

"You're lucky I left my phone in the car," Melissa said.

"You have a date?" she asked.

"Yeah, me and Ian came," Melissa said before turning, "Can I call you later tonight?"

"Yeah sure. You should probably get back to your date," Spencer said.

* * *

Aria and Spencer were waiting for their food. Spencer got a McChicken value meal with fries and Dr Pepper, while Aria got a Santa Fe veggie wrap with fries and coke. They sat on the couch eating enjoying each others company.

"How much did you spend on dinner?" Aria asked.

"Zero. They paid for the meal. But it was really shitty." Spencer said eating a fry.

They finished up dinner and Aria had to leave so she could deal with a drunken Ezra. Spencer cleaned up a little before she heard her phone ring.

"Helllloooo?" Spencer said.

"What the hell happened at the restaurant?" Melissa asked.

Spencer told her the whole story, until Melissa had to go. She removed her makeup and curled up on the couch with a cup of coffee watching Adventure Time. Around 3:30 she heard the door turned off the TV then she got up and opened the door. She noticed a sober Caleb and drunken Toby "Awe is the couple here to sleep together?" Spencer asked smirking.

"Just shut up and take this drunk mess," Caleb said shoving Toby to Spencer.

Spencer shut the door and took Toby to his room, he stripped down to his boxers and laid down in his bed. Spencer got up and was about to leave until she felt Toby's hand grab hers gently, "Please stay," he said.

She smiled. "I will, but could I change first?" she said pointing to the dress.

"Wear my shirt," he says.

Spencer got up and walked over to his dresser and pulled out one of his sleeping shirts. She turned around and noticed Toby turned not to see her changing, _He's still a gentleman when he's drunk. _She thought. She got in the bed and laid next to him. He started speaking, "There's this girl I like," he began, "She's the most sexy, kind, caring and lovable girl I know," he said playing with her hair.

Spencer's heart broke. She knew that it wasn't about her, Toby always fell for one of her friends, she heard him speak again, "But she wouldn't fall for a dead beat carpenter like me," he said.

"No you're not, you're the sweetest guy I know. So who's this girl?" Spencer asked.

"Her name is Spencer Hastings," he said.

Spencer instantly pieced her heart back together, but thought, _he's lying he's drunk._

* * *

_Spencer and Hanna were hanging out after they went out clubbing Aria, Emily, Ali, CeCe, and Maya. They were sitting on the couch, "I feel like drunken thoughts are always lies," Spencer said._

_"I don't think of it like that. I think of it as Drunken Talk are Sober Thoughts," Hanna said._

* * *

She was about to answer him but realized he fell asleep. She cuddled up next to him and fell asleep.

The next day Spencer and Toby were sitting on the couch, she kept replaying last night in her head. "Toby?" Spencer asked.

"Mhmm?"

"I have a question," Spencer said.

"Yes," he said pulling her closer to him.

"Do you like me as more than a friend?" she asked.

He nodded, "It's okay if you don't like me back, you probably like some-" he was cut off by Spencer straddling him then kissing him, he kissed back wrapping his arms around her waist. They broke the kiss because they both needed air.

"How did you know?" Toby asked.

"Let me just say, Drunken Talk are Sober Thoughts," she said.

"Let me ask you a question." Toby said.

"Go," she said.

"Where did you get that bruise from?" he asked pointing to the bruise on her arm.

"Long story," she started before saying, "Let me enjoy this time with you," she said kissing Toby again.

* * *

_**Enjoy this one-shot my loves. I'll see you later!**_

_**~A**_


End file.
